1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connector assemblies and, more particularly, to an electrical connector assembly having locking mechanism for forming stable electrical connection between two electrical interfaces, such as two circuit substrates.
2. General Background
Electrical connectors are generally provided in pairs, such as a first connector and a second connector for mating with the first connector, to connect terminating ends of circuit traces on different circuit substrates. Typically, the first connector includes a first insulative housing embedded with a plurality of first conductive terminals. The second connector includes a second insulative housing having a plurality of second conductive terminals received therein. In use, the first conductive terminals are brought to contact with the corresponding second conductive terminals, respectively, so as to form electrical connection therebetween.
In order to ensure reliable electrical connection between the first connector and the second connector, various of fastening mechanisms are provided. For instance, a pair of fastening blocks is formed at two sides of the first insulative housing of the first connector. A pair of fastening slots in compliance with the fastening blocks is defined in the second insulative housing of the second connector. When the first connector is fully mated with the second connector, the fastening blocks are held in the corresponding fastening slots to reinforce the mating of the first connector and the second connector.
However, the mating of the first connector and the second connector is realized via frictional intervention between the fastening blocks and the fastening slots. In use, the fastening block with slippery deformable surface is likely to disengage from the fastening slots, which may possibly adversely affects the electrical interconnection between the first connector and the second connector.
Therefore, there is a heretofore unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.